


His Siren Among the Seagulls

by motherofmercury



Series: His Siren Among the Seagulls [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Acrylic Painting, Art, F/M, Gen, Painting, astoria at the beach, astoria is beautiful, astoriafest2019, family beach day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: A family day at the beach serves to remind Draco just how much he loves his beautiful Astoria.  She was his siren among the seagulls.





	His Siren Among the Seagulls




End file.
